Small Steps
by Sae Ayameko
Summary: Yashamaru uproots from Suna to get away and heal from his drug addiction. In Konoha, he visits his sister's family only to discover that Gaara, his nephew, is being neglected and abused. Ready to start a new chapter in his life, he takes him in and together they try to walk the road to recovery. Father / Son & Yaoi


Plot bunny! Here we go.

 **Summary :** Yashamaru uproots from Suna to get away and heal from his drug addiction. In Konoha he visits his sister and her family only to discover that Gaara, his nephew, is being neglected and abused. Ready to start a new chapter in his life, he takes the boy and together they try to walk the road to recovery. But Gaara is damaged, Yashamaru still wants his fix, and the Sabaku's want their son back.

 **Description :** This story isn't as descriptive as my other ones, but does contain mentions and hints of abuse, rape, and pedophilia. This story also contains homosexual relations and sex. In no way do I express ownership of Naruto. I also do not own the cover image present.

[X] Prologue: Scratched Hands

" _Are you sure you're ready for this? The sudden change could-"_

"I know Kaguya-San, but the new environment would do me some good. I just need to get away from it all. Even you said it was a good idea." Yashamaru turned down a separate junction on the high way, smiling towards the velvet voice on the phone, the small device propped up on a stand against the A/C.

" _I know what I said Yashamaru. I just want to make sure you're ready."_ The voice softened, almost like a pout on the other end of the phone.

Yashamaru couldn't help but to chuckle lightly. "I understand your concern. We went over the triggers of change so many times before now."

" _...Yes but...You still have tremors."_

Yashamaru was silent for a moment, biting at his lower lip as he processed over the words, scratched fingers squeezing the steering wheel white. "Which is exactly why I need to get away. I can't take being in that town when it's so easy to just-"

" _Yeah, but you're getting better at that, aren't you?"_ Kimimaro whispered.

"Yeah." Yashamaru said more to himself, his voice slowly gaining its confidence back. "Yeah, you're right. You'll also be there to help me, won't you Kaguya-San?"

" _Of course Yashamaru. I'll be there every step of the way."_

Yashamaru smiled to himself. He wouldn't be where he is now if it wasn't for Kaguya Kimimaro. The counselor had helped him out the very trenches of his addiction. Now he was trying to continue his life, far from the grasps of needles and heroin. The silver Nissan Sentra flowed easily with the other cars on the road, but Yashamaru already knew his destination. He was finished with Suna. New start, new life, new place; it was all for the best.

Apart of him was excited, but the other part of him was scared. He didn't want to slip back into old habits, but it was always so hard. What if Kaguya-San was right? What if he wasn't ready?

He shook his head faintly. No, it was too late for turning back now. "I'm glad. I'll also get to see my family. It's been so long. I remember Karura having a baby a few years back. I think he's three or four now."

" _Is that so? I think some family would do you some good. You always stayed to yourself in Suna."_

Yashamaru nodded to himself. "Yeah...I want to see them."

[X]

Gaara sat on the old carpet of his room, quietly playing with his ragged stuffed bear. His room didn't have much else for him beside a bed and blanket. The walls were a plain gray like the rest of the house and the carpet an old blue. He sat there with his bear for about five hours, knowing he had to be quiet for his mommy. Yet his stomach soon began to cringe and rumble, making him frown. He was supposed to stay in his room, but he was hungry and mommy had to know to feed him. Scratched hands pushed against the floor to help him stand as he wobbled his way out his room. Teddy dragged behind him while he held and tugged at the stuffed hand.

"Mommy." His timid voiced called from atop the stairs. His mother laid quietly on the couch in front of the TV down below. The machine wasn't on and she lied covered in a maroon blanket. She didn't bother to respond to the boy's call though.

"Mommy." Gaara called again. He was just an inch or two shorter than the stair railing, frowning and looking in between two bars. When he didn't get a response this time he sat on the steps, slowly sliding down each one until he reached the bottom.

"Mommy." He said louder trotting over to the couch where she rested. The woman looked tired; her hair a messed, bags under eyes, and clothes disheveled. She watched the blank screen, not saying a word.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." He frowned, the woman continuing to not listen. So he reached, patting at her forearm. This finally got her attention, once blue eyes now gray slowly turning to look at his frail face.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." He said again, this time with a small smile now that he had the woman's attention.

"What are you doing out of your room Gaara?" The woman rasped. "I told you, mommy has a headache. You're supposed to leave her alone."

Gaara's smile fell. "B-But mommy I'm...I-I'm hungry."

The woman sighed, but she didn't move from her place on the couch. She didn't really feel like doing much of anything. Instead she turned her back to Gaara on the couch, tossing an arm over her eyes.

"Mommy!" Gaara whined, patting at her shoulder to get her attention again.

Karura didn't take too kindly to this. She had told Gaara before to leave her alone.

"Get out of my face you little shit!" She spat shoving her arm back and pushing her forearm across the boy's face. Knocked back, Gaara stumbled, tumbling onto his bum and bear. Whimpering, he left Karura alone this time, getting off his bear to hug it to his chest. He didn't understand why she was always so mean to him. Scurrying away, he rubbed the tears from his eyes, moving to the kitchen.

Maybe he could find something on his own to eat. His daddy wouldn't be home soon and the man didn't like to feed him anyhow. He could get it on his own. He was a big boy. Staring up at the large platinum fridge he was almost intimidated to open it because of its size. Quietly he took hold of the handle, trying to tug open the fridge, but it didn't give way in the slightest. Tugging and tugging he feet kicked until finally the door to the fridge slid open and he stumbled back.

Inside he wasn't sure what to eat. The fridge didn't have much of anything but large cans and bottles of things he didn't know were. He sat himself in front of the open fridge, frowning at the very little inside. Spotting a bottle of ketchup, he tugged it out of the door holder along with packages of cheese. It wasn't very good, especially together, but he was hungry and mommy wouldn't feed him.

There was a bruise already forming on his cheek.

[X]

I've always hated Yashamaru being taken as the bad guy. I don't see very many stories when he's actually the loving soft person that he is. This is why I wanted to make a story, that focused around him and Gaara.

Gaara in this story is small. I won't be very descriptive when it comes to his abuse because of his age. My other stories are more descriptive about abuse, but I've never been a fan of writing out abuse if the character is very young.

This story is in-depth about abuse however. I like to write my stories this way because I like to shine light on the issues often ignored or over looked because they make people uncomfortable. I like to drive thought and watch as my characters develop from that abuse into people stronger and happier.

I'd like to apologize to those who become triggered by these type of stories, but if you feel that it is not something you can handle, I advise you to stop reading here. My personal feelings and opinions are a part of my creativity and I will not limit my voice and my standing. If you can't respect my opinions, you should not read my stories.

 **Not talking about abuse because it makes you uncomfortable, is ignoring that it happens, and ignoring that it happens, makes you no better than the abuser who denies it.**

[X] **Next** \- Chapter I: Timid Voices

Yashamaru settles into his flat and pays a visit to his sister. The sight before him leaves him speechless. Can he speak up for Gaara who has no voice of his own?


End file.
